Stuck on the puzzle
by RG1998
Summary: Pasaron cuatro años. Cartman aún está con Bebe y aún se siente miserable. Kyle se divorció y tiene un hijo. Cuando se vuelven a encontrar, la segunda oportunidad es inminente. CONTINUACIÓN DE CORNERSTONE, LEAN ESO PRIMERO.


**ATENCIÓN: Esta es una continuación de uno de los fanfics más irritantes y deprimentes que haya escrito en mi vida. Es decir, "Cornerstore". Si no lo han leído, pos vayan a leerlo antes de leer este, no van a entender nada de otra forma. Quedan avisados.**

**Sentía que tenía que continuar ese fic. Sentía que no se hacía justicia a sí mismo. Y bueno, esto va a ser un poco menos depre, para que ya no me odien. Tal vez algún día escriba un one-shot sin secuelas ni continuaciones, pero ese día no será hoy xD! Por cierto, si piensan que estoy obsesionada con Alex Turner y todas las canciones suyas y de su banda... tienen toda la razón del mundo jajaja. Que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

><p>Como cada última noche de diciembre, el cielo de la ciudad de Denver se llenó de luces de colores explotando con sonidos fuertes. Los fuegos artificiales eran todo un espectáculo. Pero la persiana americana de las ventanas estaban bajas, y lo mínimo que se podía ver eran unos ocasionales destellos. Cada año nuevo pasaba. Allí no era una celebración.<p>

Bebe estaba recostada en la cama, abrazando casi maternalmente a Cartman, quien estaba sobre ella de la manera menos sexual imaginable, con el rostro escondido en la perfecta curva de su cuello. Detestaba tanto verlo así, que nunca se atrevería a decirle que la estaba aplastando y que necesitaba que se quitara de encima para poder respirar. Así que se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello con una mano, y frotarle la espalda cariñosamente con la otra. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Era lo único que podía hacer por él. Aunque no sirviera casi para nada.

—No llores, Eric—le susurró con tristeza, dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro.

—No estoy llorando—respondió él, porque nunca admitiría que si lo estaba haciendo.

—Fue hace nueve años—sabía que eso no lo tranquilizaría para nada, pero una parte de ella aún tenía la esperanza de que él aceptara la realidad y decidiera rehacer su vida.

Claro que había sido hace nueve años, pero aún dolía. Y con cada periodo de trescientos sesenta y cinco días que pasaba, la herida se habría más, cuando el calendario le recordaba que, una noche como esa, había dicho todo lo que sentía sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Mañana voy a teñirme el cabello. ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

A Bebe no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacer eso. Le gustaba ser rubia, más allá de todos los idiotas que creían que las chicas con el cabello así eran tontas. Pero lo único que quería era hacerlo feliz, y si para lograrlo tenía que modificar totalmente su apariencia, lo haría.

—Es innecesario. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero sólo quiero ayudarte.

—No te molestes.

—Entonces, ¿no lo hago?

—Haz lo que quieras.

—De acuerdo.

Lo que fuera que eso significara. Se aferró un poco más a ella, agarrando sus hombros como si eso fuera a sacarlo del abismo. Casi podía verlo mordiéndose el labio para reprimir las lágrimas.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a ver los festejos? Sería divertido y te distraería. Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras.

—No, gracias. Quiero dormir.

—Uh... Está bien. Buenas noches, Eric.

—Buenas noches...—su voz se quebró en esa frase. Parecía que había querido agregar algo pero se arrepintió en el momento.

Eventualmente, las explosiones en el cielo estrellado dejaron de sonar, al igual que los sollozos calmados y casi inaudibles contra su oído. El silencio se hizo presente, y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>—Oh, ya estás despierto—sonrió cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina. Le sirvió una taza de café y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla antes de que ambos se sentaran a la mesa para desayunar—. Lo siento, sé que no te gusta despertarte solo. Pero tenía mucha hambre y estabas tan profundamente dormido que...<p>

—No hay problema—dijo secamente, tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente.

—Hablé con Wendy por teléfono hoy.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo le va a esa puta con el hippie?

—Están mejor que nunca. Ya van por el segundo.

—¿El segundo qué?

—El segundo niño, tonto—le dio un golpe suave en el brazo, juguetonamente, y luego su expresión se tornó algo triste—. Debe ser lindo, ¿no? Tener hijos y todo eso.

—No lo sé. Nunca tuve hijos.

—Cierto.

—Será mejor que me vaya—se puso de pie, mirando el reloj y poniéndose el sobretodo.

—Acabas de sentarte.

—Quiero llegar temprano hoy. Tal vez coma una rosquilla. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí.

Una parte de ella, se quedó esperando un beso de despedida. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>Los viernes eran terribles. Los fines de semana enteros eran terribles. Cada lunes, cuando todo el mundo caminaba por la calle como si fueran zombies esclavizados por sus propias quejas, Cartman se sentía casi feliz de que una nueva semana comenzara. Casi. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido realmente feliz.<p>

Pero hoy no era lunes. Era un asqueroso y deprimente viernes. Sin mucha motivación buscó las llaves del apartamento dentro de su bolsillo, y al encontrarlas, entró. Bebe estaba sentada en el sofá. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, ya que el televisor estaba apagado, y se notaba muy pensativa. A medida que fue acercándose (luego de colgar el abrigo en el perchero y dejar el portafolios en el suelo), se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba concentrada leyendo una revista. No cualquier revista, sino una de esas hechas especialmente para padres.

—¿Leyendo?—preguntó sólo por comenzar una conversación, sentándose a su lado.

—Mhm—asintió ella, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro—. Creo que tengo que decirte algo.

—Oh, no. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese repentino interés en cosas paternales?

—Algo así.

—¿E-estás embarazada?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría estar embarazada? Nunca hemos tenido sexo—rió un poco ante semejante ocurrencia—. Es sólo que... Verás, me di cuenta de que quiero ser...

—¿Psicóloga infantil?

—Quiero ser mamá, Eric—murmuró, algo nerviosa.

—Uh... Bueno, eso es...—no tenía idea de qué decir—Seguro lo serás algún día.

—¿Cuándo? Tengo treinta años—sus ojos se llenaron de agua.

—P-por favor, no llores—trató de consolarla dándole un abrazo—. Juro que algún día voy a liberarte y todo será increíble. Lo prometo.

—No digas eso—se limpió las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa melancólica—. Me quedo porque quiero, así que no hace falta que me liberes. No es una cárcel estar contigo.

—Siempre dices eso, pero al final...

—¿Te molestaría que nos besáramos?

—Ah... No... No lo creo. Adelante.

Se dieron un beso rápido, que Cartman se apresuró a detener antes de que se tornara muy romántico o significativo. Aún así, eso la hizo sentir mejor.

* * *

><p>Stan y Wendy querían verlos. Al principio dudaron un poco antes de aceptar la invitación de ir a South Park para visitarlos, pero cuando Bebe se aseguró de que Eric estaba cómodo con la idea y le preguntaron a Kenny si también quería acompañarlos, dijeron que sí. Tenían un mes de vacaciones, así que no les haría daño ir a ver a unos amigos. Se sentiría muy forzado quedarse en casa fingiendo que todo estaba bien.<p>

Cuando los tres tocaron el timbre de la casa, su amigo los recibió con una gigantesca sonrisa y una niña pequeña en brazos. No necesitaban que se las presentara para darse cuenta de que era Hannah Marsh, la primera hija que Stan tuvo con Wendy. Y ahora tenían a otro bebé en camino. Increíble. La pequeña no tenía más de dos años, poseía hermoso cabello negro y bonitos ojos azules. Era hermosa.

—Tenemos visitas, tesoro—le dijo Stan a su hija, tomando su diminuta mano para hacer que saludara—. Son amigos míos y de mamá. Diles "Hola".

Hannah parecía estar muy cansada y ser demasiado tímida como para saludar. Bostezó y escondió el rostro en el hombro de su padre. Él rió, y los invitó a pasar.

—¿Dónde está Wendy?—preguntó Bebe, emocionada por volver a ver a su mejor amiga.

—Está en la cocina, preparando todo—contestó, y luego se giró para llamarla—. ¡Cariño, ya llegaron!

No hubo respuesta. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue a Wendy salir corriendo de la cocina, tomar a Cartman por las solapas del abrigo y empujarlo contra la pared, furiosa.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Bebe?—lo zarandeó—¡¿Qué clase de truco sucio sociópata usaste para lavarle el cerebro, gordo hijo de puta?!

—¡Wendy, suéltalo! ¡No me lavó el cerebro!—rogó Bebe, tratando de hacer que lo soltara.

—¡Déjala en paz! ¡No voy a permitir que la sigas manipulando! ¡¿Me oíste, cabrón?!—insistió.

—¡Tampoco me está manipulando! Yo quiero estar con él.

—¿Qué diablos crees que dices?—lo soltó y se volvió para mirar a la otra mujer—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Tú no sabes de lo que hablas. Estamos juntos te guste o no.

—Estás loca—dirigió la vista a Cartman de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres sacar de todo esto? ¿Eh? Di algo, idiota, o te sacaré las palabras a patadas en las bolas.

—Cielo, Hannah no debería escuchar ese tipo de vocabulario...—acotó Stan.

—¡Pues llévatela a otro sitio! ¡Mi mejor amiga se está dejando hacer quién sabe qué por un nazi de mierda y tú sólo piensas en nuestra hija!

—Está bien, no te enfades—fue a la cocina con la niña en brazos.

—Te voy a matar, gordo. Vas a morir en mis putas manos—siguió amenazando—Dime qué es lo que quieres de ella.

—Tranquilízate, puta hippie—se atrevió a decir el castaño, cínicamente—. Ella me quiere, no la estoy obligando a nada.

—Como si te creyera.

—Ya lo escuchaste de ella hace unos momentos, ¿no? Quiere estar conmigo. Ahora si me disculpas, mi novia y yo vamos a subir a nuestra habitación y a hacer bebés como si el mundo se terminara mañana.

Entonces, cargó a Bebe al estilo boda y la llevó escaleras arriba. Por supuesto que no hicieron nada, pero era divertido ver como a Wendy le sobresalía la vena del cuello al pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>No recordaba la última vez que había salido a dar una caminata. Denver era una ciudad tan grande que no daban ganas de perderse entre sus calles por la noche, ya que carecía de calma. Pero South Park era otra historia. A excepción de algún que otro auto pasando o alguna persona volviendo a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, todo era solitario y tranquilo. La velada era tremendamente silenciosa, y se perdió tanto en ella que, sin darse cuenta, llegó al centro del pueblo. Escuchó algunas risas, pero no les dio importancia. Luego, se sorprendió al ver un niño completamente solo, corriendo como si fuera el dueño de la acera, alegremente.<p>

El pequeño se detuvo cuando chocó con él, y aparentemente se sintió algo intimidado, porque se le quedó viendo sin decir una palabra. Cartman se irritó, no soportaba a los niños que ni siquiera podían disculparse. Decidió inclinarse para decírselo, y tal vez asustarlo un poco, pero se quedó estático cuando lo vio.

Era prácticamente igual a él a los cuatro años. Tenía el cabello castaño y una complexión física muy similar (sí, eso quiere decir que era gordo). Sólo había una mínima y a la vez enorme diferencia. Sus ojos. Grandes y del verde más intenso que jamás hubiera visto. Color esmeralda, brillantes y con cierta chispa que le resultaba aterradoramente similar. El niño parecía querer desaparecer. De pronto, se escuchó una voz conocida y unos pasos rápidos.

—¡Jake, vuelve aquí!

Cartman levantó la vista, y no podía creer lo que veía. Después de tantos años, Kyle estaba frente a él. Y ya no quedaban dudas de que ese niño era hijo de Kyle. Eric se puso de pie, tragando saliva. Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, que las membranas de sus ojos se humedecían e iluminaban, que no había explicación lógica para aquello. Pero el pelirrojo claramente no lo reconocía, porque lo trató como si fuera un completo extraño.

—Por favor, perdónelo—se disculpó, tomándole la mano a la criatura que, aparentemente, se llamaba Jake—. Tiene problemas para quedarse quieto y lo perdí de vista. Lo siento mucho. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—K-Kahl...—tartamudeó, sin darle crédito a lo que veía. Era imposible.

—¿Eric?—estaba igual de sorprendido, porque su expresión ya no era tan neutral como antes.

—Uh-huh. Soy yo.

—Hola...

—Hola. Veo que... Veo que él debe ser tu...

—Sí. Es Jacob, mi hijo.

—Eso pensé. Tiene tus ojos, ¿sabes?

—Ah, es cierto, todo el mundo me lo dice—sonrió—. Diablos, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—Cuatro años.

—Claro. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

_Eso es una gran mentira y lo sabes_, pensó.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—¿Cómo te trata la vida a ti?

—No me quejo. Soy bastante feliz.

—Genial. Y dime...

—Papá, vámonos ya. En una hora empieza Bob Esponja—se quejó Jacob, tirando de la manga de la camisa de su padre.

—Será mejor que hablemos luego, Eric. Jake puede ser un poco difícil de tratar—se excusó Kyle, con una sonrisa—. Pero vamos a vernos. ¿Qué te parece mañana? Conozco un buen lugar para cenar.

—De acuerdo—dijo Cartman—. Estoy quedándome en la casa de Stan. Sabes dónde vive ahora, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Sé dónde es. Paso por ti a las ocho.

—Suena bien.

Sonaba como una cita. Aunque obviamente aquello no podía estar más alejado de serlo. Comenzó a nevar y Kyle se alejó, perdiéndonse lentamente en el paisaje, como muchas veces había sucedido. Pero esta vez era diferente. Era diferente porque ahora sí estaba seguro de que lo vería de nuevo.

* * *

><p>No tenía idea de cómo vestirse. Se sentía como un marica estúpido por estar tan preocupado por la ropa que usaría. Se había probado cerca de un millón de corbatas, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sería apropiado llevar una. Era sólo una ridícula cena. Cuando vio el reflejo de Bebe, parada en la puerta del baño, a través del espejo, se giró. Ella sonrió.<p>

—Te brillan los ojos, Eric—comentó tranquilamente—. Yo conozco ese brillo.

—Vi a Kahl anoche.

—Como lo pensé.

—Espera, no es como lo pensaste. Simplemente me lo encontré en la calle.

—Y vas a ir a verlo ahora.

—Bueno, sí...

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—gritó, enojada de repente, y se le acercó con lo que parecía la intención de abofetearlo, pero luego su gesto se suavizó—¿Cómo te atreves a llevar esa corbata? Te hace lucir tan viejo. Mejor no lleves ninguna.

—Ah, de acuerdo—se había asustado un poco, pero obedeció al darse cuenta de que ella sólo estaba bromeando al principio—Gracias por el consejo.

—Realmente no quiero que salgas lastimado.

—Estoy preparado. Tuve años para prepararme.

—No hagas nada que no corresponda. Piensa en su familia, por favor.

—Si no lo he buscado hasta ahora es porque pienso en su familia. Así que no planeo dejar de hacerlo ahora.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?—le acomodó un poco la camisa y el sobretodo.

—Lo haré.

Dicho esto, se marchó. Bebe se quedó allí, sola, y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía, lloró.

* * *

><p>El restaurante era muy agradable. El típico mantel a cuadros, las velas y la música de violín. Sólo faltaba el spaghetti para completar el cliché. Cartman pensó por un momento que no debería haber ido, que no lo resistiría, pero estaba manejando bastante bien la situación.<p>

—¿Dejaste a Jake con su mamá?—preguntó. Había tratado de esquivar el tema, pero prefería matar todas sus esperanzas de inmediato.

—No. Ella está fuera del país. Lo dejé con mi madre, adora cuidarlo—respondió tranquilamente.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Por qué Lea no está aquí? ¿Asuntos laborales?

—Está en su luna de miel.

—¡¿Qué?!—casi se atraganta con la comida—¿No se supone que ambos deben estar presentes en la luna de miel?

—Lea y yo nos divorciamos hace dos años, ella está casada con un modelo noruego ahora—no parecía muy afectado por el recuerdo.

—Lo siento.

—Yo fui el que cortó la relación.

—¿Cómo que fuiste tú? Eran felices.

—Sí, pero... me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de otra persona, y ella no se merecía eso. Cortamos por lo sano y en buenos términos.

Quería preguntar si esa persona era él. Realmente quería hacerlo. Pero se contuvo. Si abusaba de su suerte, probablemente arruinaría todo.

—Interesante.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás con alguien o algo así?

Pensó en nombrar a Bebe, pero realmente no consideró demasiado hacerlo. Ella tenía claro que la relación no era más que un auto-engaño constante, y parecía estar bien con eso. Así que, ¿quién podría salir lastimado?

—N-no exactamente.

—Ah... Ambos estamos solos, entonces.

—Es verdad.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, hablando de todo lo que habían hecho durante esos años. Kyle hablaba muchísimo de Jacob, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de él. Luego de terminar la cena, decidieron ir a dar un paseo. Todo parecía tan romántico, y eso era innegable. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kyle, éste rompió en llanto y se abrazó a Cartman.

—Lo siento mucho, Eric—sollozó.

—K-Kahl... ¿Qué pasa?—no podía creer que estuvieran abrazándose de nuevo.

—Fui un hijo de puta contigo. E-es sólo que... No lo sé, mi madre comenzó a decir todas esas cosas horribles de ti, y las repetía tantas veces al día que las terminé creyendo. Tú ya no eras así, no habías hecho nada malo en mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No llores—lo apretó con más fuerza contra sí mismo.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Creo que sí pero... ¿qué tiene que ver tu madre con todo esto?

—Ella siempre decía todo eso. "Ha intentado matarte", "En el fondo sigue siendo el mismo", "No importa qué tan bueno sea ahora y qué tanto se preocupe por ti, no puede cambiar todo lo que te hizo".

—¿Tu madre te convenció de terminar conmigo?

—No directamente.

Le explicó todo. Aparentemente, Sheila sabía que los clásicos "Te lavó el cerebro", "Estás confundido" y "Es una etapa" no funcionarían desde un principio, así que usó otra estrategia. Cada cosa que Kyle dijo cuando le dejó, no había sido dicha en primer lugar por él, y ahora no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas.

—Jamás debí dejar que esto pasara. Nunca debí haberte tratado de esa forma.

—Está bien, Kahl. Tu madre es una puta.

—¡No insultes a mi madre!—gritó, pero no se veía enojado.

—Argh, deja de romperme las bolas.

—Es bueno que estés de regreso, Eric—sonrió.

* * *

><p>—¿Cartman aún no regresó?—preguntó Kenny, sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión.<p>

—No—dijo Bebe, colocándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo?

—Supongo que bien. Diablos, si el pendejo de Kyle lo vuelve a destrozar voy a tener que volver a hacer de psicólogo—rodó los ojos—. Oye, ¿quieres un consejo?

—Uh... Claro, ¿por qué no? Dime.

—Déjalo.

—¿Qué?

—Termina con él. No le estás haciendo ningún bien.

—Son cuatro años, Kenny. No voy a dejarlo ahora, y está mucho mejor que antes.

—Por favor, ni siquiera son una verdadera pareja. Son como... No sé, mejores amigos que duermen en la misma cama y a veces se dan besos. Además, no está mejor que antes. Sigue deprimido, sólo que ahora no se acuesta con cualquier persona.

—¿Por qué lo dejaría?

—Porque tú necesitas algo más.

—¿Qué crees que necesito?—arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—Una relación de verdad. Sé que quieres ser mamá algún día. Sé que quieres enamorarte en serio. Y yo... Bueno, yo he visto como te estás apagando cada vez más. ¿Crees que no sé que lloras todo el tiempo? No te arruines la vida. Puedes seguir ayudándolo de otra forma que no sea darle aliento para mentirse a sí mismo.

—No me estoy arruinando la vida. Cuando Eric supere a Kyle, me concentraré en mí, pero hasta entonces...

—¿Realmente piensas que va a superarlo? Si fuera por Cartman moriría solo y triste. Está enfermo, no puedes esperar que se cure mágicamente. Sólo un psicólogo puede hacer eso.

—Él no va a querer ir a terapia.

—Bebe, si no lo dejas, vas a lamentarlo. Hay un montón de hombres que querrían estar contigo y... yo soy uno de ellos.

—Me voy a dormir, Kenny. Buenas noches—se puso de pie y se dirigió a la escalera.

Antes de que pudiera subir, Cartman entró con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

—¡No me lo vas a creer!—exclamó felizmente.

—¿Te fue bien?—consultó ella, aunque era obvio que sí.

—Mejor que bien. El judío está divorciado, y sólo cortó conmigo porque su madre le llenó la cabeza de mierda.

—¡Oh, estoy muy feliz por ti! Vamos a la alcoba y me lo cuentas todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba, emocionados. Kenny suspiró.

* * *

><p>Kyle entró a la casa de sus padres para recoger a Jake, y lo primero que vio fue a su madre parada frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.<p>

—Pensé que eras más inteligente, hijo. Pensé que te había hecho entrar en razón—le regañó con voz calmada y monótona.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Sólo vine a buscar a mi hijo.

—¿Saliste con Eric Cartman?

—¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Dónde está Jacob?

—Está viendo televisión. No puedo creer que dejes a tu hijo de lado por irte a cenar con ese...

—Cuida tus palabras o no te lo perdonaré.

—Ha tratado de matarte, te ha insultado a ti y a tus creencias un millón de veces, cantó una horrible canción sobre mí, y...

—Cuando era un niño.

—¿Realmente crees que una persona así puede cambiar? Y para colmo pasó años confundiéndote, haciéndote pensar que eras alguien que no eras.

—Yo sé quién soy.

—Tú no eres de esa forma. Tú estás mentalmente sano.

—¡Me gustan los hombres y algún día vas a tener que aceptarlo!

—¿Y qué hay de Lea? ¿Ella no significó nada para ti? Te casaste con ella. Tuvieron un hijo. Es imposible que no haya...

—Sólo creí que la amaba porque se parecía a él. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte sentir orgullosa de mí. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya no me interesa complacerte. No te lo mereces y yo no me merezco conformarme con algo simplemente porque tú piensas que es lo correcto.

—Hijo, escúchame, por favor. Entiendo que pienses que...

—No entiendes nada. Y déjame decirte algo más: tal vez Eric haya hecho todas esas cosas espantosas, tal vez haya sido una persona terrible, pero tú nos arruinaste la vida algo. Nos destrozaste a los dos. Eso te hace peor que todo lo que él fue en el pasado. Ahora, dile a Jacob que venga, porque quiero irme a casa, y no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Si eso quieres, iré a llamarlo. Pero no digas que yo te lo advertí. Porque te juro que si vuelve a hacerte daño...

—Soy la persona que más daño le ha hecho. Si vuelve a hacerme daño no será nada que yo no me haya buscado.

* * *

><p>Los días ya no se pasaban tan despacio. De hecho, su percepción del tiempo había cambiado. No recordaba lo que se sentía estar enamorado. Y no era como si no lo estuviera desde hace tiempo. Pero sufrir por alguien no es lo mismo que salir con alguien. Tal vez Kyle ni siquiera consideraba eso "salir". El punto es que el fin de semana habían acompañado a Jacob a una pijamada en la casa de un amigo suyo, el lunes habían ido al banco a pagar un par de cuentas juntos y también se encontraban casualmente en el supermercado casi todos los días y eso era una buena excusa para hablar más.<p>

Pero aún así, era como ser un adolescente de nuevo. Como estar otra vez en la clásica y ridícula etapa de "Somos pero no somos". Era como empezar otra vez. Pero ninguno de los dos había mencionado eso. Temían que si lo hicieran, se arruinaría todo. Aunque ya estaban lo bastante jodidos.

Más allá de todo eso, enamorarse a los diecisiete años no era lo mismo que enamorarse como adulto. Los adultos tienen que preocuparse por más cosas. Los adultos tienen que encargarse de hijos de relaciones anteriores, o de relaciones actuales poco sanas que parecieran serlo. Y esta vez tenían que ser más prudentes, porque ya no sólo podían lastimarse a ellos mismos, sino que podían lastimar a otros.

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué es lo que hace un publicista?—preguntó Jake, lleno de curiosidad, comiendo una hamburguesa.<p>

—Pues... ya sabes, publicidad y todo eso—contestó. Cartman no sabía muy bien cómo relacionarse con los niños, así que se ponía bastante tímido.

—Genial. ¿Te gusta ser publicista?

—Uh... Sí, creo que sí. Y... ¿cómo te va en la escuela?

—Soy el único de mi clase que puede decir el alfabeto de memoria.

—Oh, increíble. Tienes cuatro años, ¿cierto?

—Así es—asintió.

Kyle no tardó en sentarse a su lado. Los tres estaban en un día de campo en el parque, a la sombra de un árbol. Algunas personas que pasaban se les quedaban viendo detenidamente, como si supieran lo que estaba pasando. La gente de por allí podía tener una mente muy corta a veces. El caso es que casi parecían una verdadera familia. Sólo que no lo eran realmente.

—Papi, están vendiendo helados junto al patio de juegos y ya terminé de almorzar. ¿Puedo ir a comprar uno?—dijo el niño, ilusionado.

—Está bien, pero asegúrate de que no podamos perderte de vista y regresa rápido. ¿De acuerdo?—puso algunas monedas en su mano—No pierdas el dinero.

—Ya vuelvo.

Guardó las monedas en su bolsillo y salió corriendo. Se quedaron solos.

—Creo que le agradas—anunció Kyle, contento.

—¿En verdad lo crees?—sonrió Cartman, sin entender por qué eso le hacía sentir tan aliviado.

—Sí. Es muy extraño todo esto. Suele ser muy tímido y no le gusta relacionarse mucho con gente nueva. Supongo que simplemente le caes mejor que el resto del mundo.

—Bueno, me alegra oír eso... No es como si necesitara agradarle a tu hijo, porque de todas formas... Es decir, por supuesto que quiero agradarle pero... Lo que trato de decir es... Obviamente no habrá una segunda oportunidad para nosotros dos o algo así.

—Ah, lo entiendo.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—Ya no te interesa. N-no te sientas mal, es sólo que... Debí haber supuesto que no ibas a esperarme por siempre. En algún momento lo superarías y empezarías de nuevo. Está bien.

—Espera, ¿tú piensas que si no hay una segunda oportunidad es porque yo no quiero?

—¿Por qué otra razón podría ser?

—Uh... No sé. ¿Tú quieres? Porque yo sí.

—¿Tú también quieres? Eso... Eso es increíble.

—Uh-huh.

—P-podríamos... Quizás... Volver a salir, ¿no?

—Me parece bien.

—Me refiero salir sin Jake.

—¿Como una cita?

—Claro.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Genial.

Cuando Jacob regresó con un helado de chocolate y fresa en la mano, volvió a sentarse junto a ellos. Los tres pasaron una tarde muy divertida.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Jake se quedó en la casa de sus abuelos de nuevo (aunque costó mucho trabajo convencer a Sheila), y ellos decidieron ir al cine juntos. Como una cita. Al entrar a la sala y ver a todas las parejas jóvenes, se sintieron un poco estúpidos por estar saliendo así a los treinta años y, encima, estar nerviosos. Pero cuando tomaron asiento la situación se calmó un poco.<p>

Los asientos del cine tenían reposa-brazos compartidos, así que para estar cómodos no tenían más opción que dejar que sus manos se tocaran. No era un sacrificio, sino que todo lo contrario, pero los hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que les costaba recobrar la confianza. Poco tiempo después, sus dedos se entrelazaron, y se sentía espectacularmente indescriptible.

* * *

><p>Tras terminar la película, Kyle acompañó a Cartman a la casa de Stan. Ya se habían dicho "Adiós" como cinco veces, pero algo les impedía despedirse definitivamente al menos hasta mañana. Había algo que tenían que hacer, y el pelirrojo no tardó en darse cuenta de qué era. Le abrazó por el cuello sin previo aviso e hizo que sus labios se rozaran. Eric, obviamente, entendió lo que quería hacer, así que le besó. Estaban besándose de nuevo. Después de nueve años. Y se sentía como ir del infierno al paraíso sin pasar por el purgatorio.<p>

Ambos tenían los labios bastante descuidados, como si realmente no les importara prestarles atención si no era con el fin de besarse mejor. Como si nada más importara. Estaban tan metidos en esa muestra de amor, que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y simplemente continuaron. Hasta que oyeron la voz.

—¡Lo sabía!—gritó Wendy, más enfadada que nunca.

Se separaron abruptamente, sobresaltados, y se giraron para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Los había tomado por sorpresa, y Eric sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Aún así, no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Sabía que ibas a hacer algo como esto! Por Dios, y todos están tan convencidos de que finalmente creciste. ¿No podías simplemente madurar y dejarlo ir? ¡Bastardo de mierda!—parecía que en cualquier momento iba a golpearlo.

—¿D-de qué está hablando?—preguntó Kyle, asustado y sin comprender lo que ocurría.

—¡¿Todavía no se lo dijiste?! ¡Vamos, Cartman, díselo! ¡Dile que hace cuatro años que estás con Bebe!

—¿Qué? Eric, me dijiste que no estabas con nadie—se veía tan decepcionado y triste.

—¡Te mintió, Kyle! ¿No es eso lo que siempre hace? No puedo creerlo. Lo más sensato que has hecho en tu vida probablemente fue dejarlo, y ahora volviste a caer. Lo único que sabe hacer es manipular a la gente. ¿Todavía no lo ves? Estás ciego.

—Kahl, yo no te mentí, lo juro. Lo único que hice fue...—intentó defenderse Eric.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—alzó la voz Kyle, dolido y molesto—¡Quiero saber por qué!

—Porque no puede evitarlo. Es una basura humana por naturaleza—interrumpió la mujer.

—Wendy, por favor, déjame hablar a solas con él.

—Está bien. Pero Bebe va a enterarse de esto.

Ella se metió a la casa, pisando fuerte y apretando los puños.

—Si me lo explicas voy a tratar de entenderlo. Sólo quiero la verdad—siguió diciendo el judío.

—Te lo diré todo. Es cierto que estoy con Bebe, pero no es lo que tú piensas—empezó a decir el castaño.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Cuando rompiste conmigo, me destrozaste. Tuve que mudarme porque no soportaría verte todos los días y saber que todo volvería a ser como antes. Kenny accedió a irse a Denver también, para poder apoyarme. Pero yo estaba arruinado. Estoy seguro de que me cogí a cada puta pelirroja del país sólo porque eso me hacía sentir que volvía a estar contigo. Nunca fui feliz otra vez. Intenté tener relaciones serias, pero a nadie le interesa un sociópata obeso y traumado. Así que un día Kenny y yo fuimos a ese club de bailarinas y toda esa mierda, y volví a verte. Fui a tu boda, traté de no llorar, y después de bailar y besarnos Bebe y yo nos volvimos más cercanos.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Empezamos a salir. Pero no es como te lo imaginas. Ella tenía el cabello rizado, los ojos verdes y era muy inteligente. Eso me recordaba a ti. Bebe sabía perfectamente que la estaba usando para olvidarme de ti, y no tenía problemas con eso. Oficializamos las cosas, luego ella vino a vivir conmigo y toda esa mierda. Pero era sólo una especie de terapia para mí. Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo. Dormimos juntos y a veces nos damos algún beso en la boca, pero no hay romance ni amor ni nada de lo que tuve contigo. Sólo me está ayudando.

—¿Por qué Wendy me dijo todo eso?

—Porque piensa que Bebe y yo tenemos un noviazgo en toda regla. El único que sabe cómo funcionan las cosas es Kenny.

—No sé si deba creerte.

—Mi plan era morir solo esperándote, pero me di cuenta de que eso es para maricas. Si te sirve de consuelo, Bebe me salva de pegarme un tiro en las bolas cada vez que es año nuevo. Puedo dejarla si me prometes que la perra de tu madre no volverá a decirte lo que puedes hacer o no.

—Ciertamente ya no dejaré que lo haga. Lo siento tanto. Perdóname por todo.

—Olvídalo, Kahl. Ya pasó. Pero si no me lo compensas voy a enfadarme mucho.

—Te lo compensaré.

—Supongo que será mejor que entre allí a sacar a Wendy de su ataque de nervios diciéndole la verdad. Pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.

—Adelante.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—¿Tú qué crees, idiota?—rió.

* * *

><p>—Lo siento, chicos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando—se disculpó Wendy, apenada—. De todas formas sigo pensando que eres un gordo de mierda.<p>

—Y tú eres una puta hippie—respondió Cartman.

—No te preocupes, amiga. Gracias por decírmelo, de todas formas—sonrió Bebe.

Las dos se abrazaron cariñosamente. Stan llamó a su esposa desde la cocina para que le ayudara a lavar los platos, así que ella se fue, dejándolos solos.

—Así que... ¿Sí?—dijo ella.

—Uh-huh—asintió.

—Te felicito, en serio.

—Gracias, si no te importa, quisiera ir a dormir ahora. Tengo mucho que pensar.

—Hasta mañana.

Estuvieron a punto de darse un beso por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero lo cambiaron por un apretón de manos al darse cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado. Fue entonces cuando Kenny apareció.

—No puedo creer que Cartman y Kyle... después de tanto tiempo realmente...—exclamó con alegría.

—Estaba segura de que esto pasaría. ¿Viste lo feliz que está? Hace mucho que no lo veía así.

—Pasó tanto tiempo. Lo único que me preocupa es que el idiota de Kyle vuelva a dejarse influenciar por su madre. ¿Entiendes las cosas horribles que dijo cuando rompió con él?

—Creo que no hay nada peor para una persona que un ser amado te dé a entender que no tienes perdón. Pero sé que cambió.

—Es obvio que siempre fue así. Pero, ¿y si sucede de nuevo? ¿Y si Cartman vuelve a caer? No aprendió a vivir sin él, sólo sobrevivió hasta que regresó.

—Dudo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso. No ocurrirá de nuevo, tienen que estar juntos y no hay otra opción. Si pudieron superar el odio que se tenían...

—Aún sostengo que me gustas, y ahora que estás libre, ¿crees que podamos?

—Kenny, yo todavía no voy a dejarlo. Quiero estar muy segura antes de tomar esa decisión, ¿sabes? No será mucho tiempo, yo también quiero estar contigo.

—Podríamos intentarlo desde ya.

—Me parece una genial idea.

Él la abrazó por la cintura, y se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento. Jamás se habían sentido realmente enamorados de alguien, pero era una sensación increíble.

* * *

><p>Pasaron ocho meses. Ya habían regresado a Denver hace mucho. Obviamente, Kyle y Cartman habían seguido en contacto durante todo ese tiempo. Kenny estaba ayudando a Bebe a llevar sus maletas al auto.<p>

—Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites—aseguró Eric, con algo de nostalgia.

—No hace falta. Ya no me necesitas más—le tranquilizó la rubia.

—Además, ella ya tiene un lugar dónde quedarse—aclaró Kenny, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Oh... ¿Ustedes dos?—dijo Cartman, sorprendido y feliz.

—Nosotros dos—respondieron al unísono.

Ahora que Bebe ya no se sentía responsable por nadie, finalmente le dijo que sí a Kenny oficialmente, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en empezar a buscar un hijo lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>Vivir con un niño pequeño no era tan fácil. Sobre todo cuando no estuviste los primeros cuatro años, y por lo tanto no tuviste ningún tipo de preparación previa para esto. Jake era ruidoso, ensuciaba todo cuando comía, rallaba paredes, rompía cosas sin querer y sentía una insoportable curiosidad por cada maldita cosa que se acercara a su rango de visión. Sin mencionar que estaba en la etapa de crecimiento en la que no se podía decir ninguna mala palabra cerca de él porque imitaría eso, y también en la etapa de orinarse en la cama si tenía alguna pesadilla.<p>

Pero también estaba en la etapa de enseñarle a leer y a memorizar colores, formas y animales. La etapa de ver cómo sus enormes ojos verdes se hacían aún más grandes y aún más verdes cada vez que descubría algo que parecía tan obvio para la gente mayor. La etapa de mirar caricaturas con él, tener guerras de almohadas y comida, y enseñarle a atarse las agujetas. La etapa de ver la fascinación que sentía por el mundo, de descubrir lo inocente que era, y verlo llegar a casa luego de la escuela emocionado por todo lo que había aprendido. La etapa en la que no había que explicarle cómo funcionaban los niños y las niñas, sin tampoco tener que ayudarlo con su acné, problemas con citas o falta de popularidad en la secundaria.

Jacob era un niño increíble, y era casi un privilegio poder ver su crecimiento tan de cerca todos los días. Sobre todo porque Kyle se veía sumamente adorable diciéndole que no molestara a las abejas o a los perros desconocidos, y que no corriera detrás de la pelota si ésta se iba a la calle.

La vida no era perfecta, pero era una infinidad de veces mejor que andar acostándose con cualquier persona pelirroja o estar con alguien que ni siquiera le interesaba de esa forma. Era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginarse.

Y sin duda, lo más hermosamente irritante de todo, era Jake golpeando la puerta de la habitación a horas inadmisibles y rogando para que lo dejaran dormir con ellos, interrumpiendo los momentos en los que menos querían ser interrumpidos.

—Por favor, hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama—decía la mayoría de las veces.

Algunas, abrirían las sábanas y le harían un espacio para acomodarse en el medio, resignados. Otras, Cartman estaría tan desesperado que iría personalmente a verificar que el monstruo debajo de la cama estuviera comiendo pizza (según Jake eso calmaba su apetito y lo tranquilizaba) y que los amigos imaginarios que vivían dentro del armario estuvieran jugando al ajedrez (según Jake se concentraban tanto en eso que no hacían ruido y le dejaban dormir). Pero esa noche no era el caso, se sentía extrañamente paternal. Así que los dos le hicieron lugar, y el pequeño prácticamente brincó al sitio disponible, tapándose hasta el cuello.

—Buenas noches—susurró tiernamente, aferrándose con una mano al brazo de Cartman, y con la otra al brazo de Kyle.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era el significado de esas dos palabras. Cuando escuchaba a Bebe decirlas, se sentía como si alguien estuviera tratando de consolarlo. Probablemente esa era la intención. Pero era horrible pensar que cada vez que oiría eso, sería porque alguien que sabía que era la segunda opción sentía lástima por él, y sólo se quedaba allí porque lo veía como una responsabilidad. Pero cuando Jacob y Kyle lo decían, era distinto. No acostumbraba a relacionar frases con cosas que no tenían nada que ver, pero las palabras "Buenas noches" le sabían a algodón de azúcar, a un día en el parque o en un velero en el medio del mar. Le sonaban a familia y amor. Ya no tenían ninguna otra connotación. Ahora el año nuevo era salir a ver los fuegos artificiales y felicitarse, y "El ataque de los zombies robots" era sólo otra estúpida película de ciencia ficción de bajo presupuesto.

Deseó no haber vendido aquel auto viejo difícil de manejar, pero no se arrepintió. ¿Por qué lo haría, si ahora tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, y no era simples recuerdos? Era un sueño empapado de realidad. Un sueño que estaba tratando de superar y tachar como algo imposible desde hace nueve años de lamentaciones y vivir en el pasado. Pero el presente era bonito. Era una segunda oportunidad.

Kyle llegaba a sentirse muy mal a veces. Habían días en los que regresaba del trabajo y lloraba un rato antes de que su hijo llegara. Sentía que todo lo que había hecho este último tiempo, antes de que se reencontraran, era hacer sufrir a Eric, y hacerse daño a sí mismo. Era cierto, pero Cartman insistía en que no se sintiera culpable, que había sido todo por las manipulaciones de su madre. Pero todo lo que dijo a los veintiún años le resonaba dentro de la memoria, como un recuerdo oscuro en el que se sentía fuera de sí mismo, y sólo lo hacía enloquecer. Llegaría a olvidarlo, probablemente, pero nunca se lo perdonaría. Porque podía perdonar bromas sobre el holocausto, que alguien se disfrazara de Hitler y planeara exterminar a su gente, pero no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Aún así, los dos estaban esforzándose. Lo estaban haciendo funcionar como nunca. Se llevaban incluso mejor que en los cinco primeros años que estuvieron juntos. Y no sólo por ellos, también por Jake, que merecía una familia. Una vez al mes, Lea venía a visitarlo por derecho, y él se sentía feliz de ver a su madre. Pero ellos no dejaban de ser su familia también. Y cuando los cuatro se veían, la situación no se sentía tensa o incómoda. No habían rencores. Todo fluía naturalmente, porque Lea siempre había entendido que no podía remplazar a nadie, y no lo pretendía. Así que, cuando logró enamorarse de otra persona, no tuvo problemas con dejar ir a Kyle.

Kenny y Bebe esperaban gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Jacob estaba emocionado, al igual que su padre y Eric. Sus amigos irradiaban felicidad. Se notaba a leguas lo enamorados que estaban y lo mucho que se habían esperado sin saberlo. ¿Quién iba a decir que Kenny, con lo mujeriego que solía ser, estaba por ser padre e incluso con planes de bodas? Asombroso.

En resumidas cuentas, todos estaban bien. Todos los cabos sueltos se habían atado, y todas las páginas de historias dramáticas se habían disuelto y convertido en cenizas. Ahora tocaba ser feliz, porque razones para eso sobraban. No había ninguna relación enfermiza, ninguna echada en cara de cosas del pasado. Aquello era tan sorprendentemente sano y fácil de llevar. Eso que algunos llamaban amor verdadero. Y se sentía jodidamente genial.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Kyle no fue un forro, pero su madre fue igual de puta que siempre. Eso nos tranquiliza a todos, ¿no? Ahora ya puedo mirar South Park y escuchar Arctic Monkeys sin sentirme una mierda. Todos felices y contentos, porque no puedo escribir una cosa totalmente triste y dejarla en paz. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque se me dan mejor los finales tristes y esto fue una mierda. Nos leemos luego :3<strong>


End file.
